This invention relates to a support structure for a metal door both the height and the width of which are adjustable, as well as to a fixed frame therefor and height and width of which are likewise adjustable.
It is known that metal doors are provided with a very rugged inner metal structure which is conveniently covered, for example, by wood panels or the like.
Such metal structures normally have a fixed size and, therefore, they should be made in accordance with door dimensions that are varied each time.
This is obviously a great disadvantage and also affects the final cost of metal door since its metal structure has to be constructed to specific demands.
Attempts have been made to make metal structures height-adjustable by performing a precutting operation on the lower part thereof but without addressing the problem of adapting them in width. Usually, a maximum height is chosen as a starting height and, if a wall opening in which a door is to be mounted, is smaller in height, some precut portions are removed from the structure so that it and the door itself fit the height of the wall opening.
This is not a satisfactory approach since it does not permit the height to be adjusted to a large extent, and the width remains a prefixed width.